August 1702 (7)
= La Gloire du Roi - August 1702 = Weather this month *Heavy rainfall in India. *Storms in the far south and India. Events Of Importte Pertaining To Recent Matters Moscow *Master Xia Yuanji, the new Chinese envoy to Moscow, has presented the Tsar with chests of fine tea, bolts of the best Chinese silk and fine Celadon porcelain as gifts from his master Lord Yea. As he presented them the sound of shooting was heard emanating from elsewhere in Moscow. *The Duc d’Orleans has been welcomed into the Tsar's court and was feted with a banquet held in his honour. During the partying, which included heavy consumption of Vodka by the Tsar and his close friends, officers and advisors, Tsar Peter spoke fondly of Russia’s growing ties with France. Duke Philippe agreed, and while looking askance at the drunkards and with some effort signed over the transfer of Texas to Russia, while stating that 'this is done on the terms that Russia will begin gold shipments.’ The Tsar, appearing remarkably sober suddenly for someone who had drunk so much and had been behaving as if he had only a few moments earlier, then had this to say for himself: “The Treaty of Westphalia was signed fifty four years ago. At the time it was an important document, helping to bring peace and security to Europe after so many years of conflict had swept across the continent. The Europe of now is not the Europe of over fifty years ago. Some people seem so afraid of change, yet that is what is required.” “How can nations such as France and Sweden be expected to honour guarantor status on a treaty that is two generations old? Treaties and agreements have a life-span and it is clear that the Treaty of Westphalia has reached its useful life to many of the Germanic states. How long do France, Sweden and the signatories have to abide by its terms? One hundred years? Two hundred years? A thousand years? To think so is political lunacy. The Treaty has succeeded in its purpose but I call upon Vienna to look around and understand that the world has moved on. Reforms need to take place within the Empire, and nations given more freedom otherwise the situation will worsen.” The Duc d’Orleans raised his eyebrows, and dared to reply. “Your Highness, perhaps the reason for intervening is not because of a treaty obligation, but a question of honour?” At the end of the evening, the Duke of Orleans was invited by the Tsar to travel next month to the Royal Hunting Lodge to the north-east of Moscow next month? Warsaw *Judge Blanowitz, Chief Justice of Poland, has announced that the ban on exporting Polish warhorses has been lifted for Moldavia, and indeed Poland has made it possible for the Moldavians to purchase such horses off Polish merchants in Moldavia itself, avoiding the need to breed them or travel to collect any themselves. He has also let it be known that the Principality of Poland is suffering from a shortage of grain, and is in need of 179,000 tons; help with this would be gratefully received, and in return the sale of Polish horses to anyone helping in this manner will of course be actively considered. He added that he would implore foreign powers not to upset the Prince of Poland by trying to recruit here, since recruits are at a premium and hard to come by at the present time. With reference to Prussia, the Chief Justice has denied that ‘Eastern Prussia is a vassal of Poland, as the Spanish would have us believe. This Prussia – the eastern half - left the Commonwealth under the terms of the Treaty of Ostia in the 17th century and so has no connection whatsoever with Poland proper.’ Nerchinsk *A chest of fine tea, a bolt of silk and a porcelain dinner service has been presented to Governor Golitsyn by Matteo Rici, a Jesuit priest who is in Nerchinsk to serve as Consul General to the Russian Far East (on behalf of Shantung China). Paris *General Manuel Dego has accepted that ignorance of law is no defence and on behalf of the Crown of Spain paid into the French Treasury money to pay the fines to free the Spanish merchant ships impounded by the French Royal Navy in the Americas. However, an appeal has been lodged in a law court of Paris on the grounds that the Spanish captains claim they were taken while in Spanish waters, and while carrying Spanish cargo. It was argued that they can hardly be described as smuggler when taking such cargo between two Spanish ports! The appeal was thrown out on the grounds that it was absurbed to place value on the word of a bunch of Spanish smugglers rather than believe the word of French officers of the King's Royal Navy. Stade *Hanoverian cavalry have ridden into Stade and brought the town under the rule of the Prince George Ludwig of Hanover. Regensburg *The Prince of Pfalz has spoken in the Imperial Diet in relation to the points for debate lodged last month. He has argued that the Treaty of Westphalia should stand as guarantor of the peace in the Empire as it safeguards both the rights of minority princes and religion. He admitted he would see any attack by Prussia on Sweden as a breach of this treaty, and as such he could not approve of any annexation of smaller states by either Saxony or Prussia. Furthermore, should this happen it would give legal grounds for France and Sweden, as guarantors of the Treaty of Westphalia, to move armies into the Holy Roman Empire in order to protect the invaded territories. Finally, he proposed that if any invasion of a principality or territory took place, the Reichsarmee be ordered to arms to defend the invaded land. Prince Maximillian of Bavaria also arrived and attended the session, bringing with him the standard of the Swabian Kreis. His Grace remarked that he intended to address the Diet next month, at which time he would reveal his voting intentions. Representing the Spanish Netherlands, Jean D'Angelo congratulated the Prussians for withdrawing from Stade and seeking a peaceful settlement. Furthermore, D'Angelo accepted that the Prussians have a good historic claim to Western Pomerania but argues that abandoning the Peace of Westphalia and redrawing Imperial borders would be too dangerous and could restart the Thirty Years War. The debate was watched by the Grand Chamberlain of Spain, Count Monterrey, from the viewer's gallery. During intervals he was seen hard at work pressing the dignitaries to support the status quo rather than go along with any changes. He went so far as to say this: "Hopefully with the sword of Spain no longer in the feeble hand of Carlos II the Catholic princes will now feel more up to facing the threats of the Saxons and Prussians." During the same recess Count von Salzburg said that he took the position that France is bound by the Treaty of Westphalia as it is a treaty guarantor, and should stop Prussian and Saxon aggression rather than condoning the breaking of the said treaty. The afternoon session began with Graf von Schonborn speaking on behalf of the Emperor. He declared that the Treaty of Westphalia still stands, Prussia and Saxony should not attack and annex weaker states. He also stated that French military intervention should only to be allowed in the Empire to protect the terms of the Treaty of Westphalia, and that the contingents of the Imperial Reichsarmee should be mobilised. His opinions has been noted by the official recorder. *After the debate Emperor Leopold met Prince Johann Wilhelm of Pfalz and gave him a set of Austrian crystal glasses. His Sacred Majesty thanked Prince Johann for supporting his position during the crisis now facing the Empire. A banquet was hosted by Leopold during the evening for the attendees, all of whom were invited and graciously treated by their emperor. Belozersk *Nearly 6,000 Don Cossacks have ridden into Belozersk (they are irregular warriors rather than formed into regular units), and a few days later so did a similar numbered host of Lower Volga Kalmuck warriors. Berlin *Gentlemen of the Diet of Brandenburg are getting rather restless and a growing number are asking to have the current sitting brought to an end so they can see to their own affairs, despite the likelihood that war is about to break out in Germany. Count Franz von Papen delivered a speech to these gentlemen, apparently unaware of their grumblings. In it he condemned the words of the Holy Roman Emperor for turning any potential conflict into a religious war and threatening the security of the entire region by pitching Protestants against Catholics. "Prussia has never made these statements nor implied any religious aspect in relation to any territorial issues," he claimed. "This statement shows the true thoughts of the Holy Roman Emperor and his determination to have religious war at all costs. Where does this leave the Protestant states of Northern Europe?" Despite the displeasure at having to sit through this, many of the deputies admitted Papen had a point. El Escorial *The Royal Council of Spain has banned trade between France's colonies and those of the Spanish Empire in order to ensure the recent smuggling accusations cannot be validly made in the future. In the view of the Council if the French don't wish to sell their slaves and beaver pelts, lots of others do! Copenhagen *Count Leuenbach, the Danish Minister of War has fully recovered from his wounds. Cat Island *Passing shipping reports having observed rising pillars of smoke from Cat Island in the Bahamas. Constantinople *The Ottoman Grand Vizier Amcazade Huseyin has visited Topkapi Palace to see his master Sultan Mustafa Oglu Mehmed II, Slave of the Will of Allah, Shadow of Allah upon Earth. Huseying gave His Highness a fine hunting horn, which was gratefully received since the Sultan spends much of his time hunting with his dogs. They then spoke in private, about what? Well, alas dear reader that we are not at liberty to relate. Tainan *Chinese cavalry have recovered the bodies of four dead prospectors which they took to Tainan for burial. Having done so they were not rewarded, which seems to have caused some annoyance in the ranks! The authorities have made it clear that the next time prospectors are sent out they will be adequately escorted and defended. Isfahan *Eid-ul-fitr has been celebrated at the Palace of the Sublime Gate on a grand scale, with large amounts handed out in alms to the poor and great celebrations being held. The whole event was funded personally by Shah Soltan Hussain of Persia. Pondicherry *Le De de Albret, the Governor of Pondicherry has ensured that the flag of France remains flying over Pondicherry, which is the regional capital of French India. His Grace has declared that France and England are at peace, 'and we will not be bounced into war by some ignorant Maharatan princling'. Barcelona *Arriving to take up his new appointment as Viceroy of Aragon, Don Juan de Zuniga, a tough Catalan soldier, angrily stated that he was removed as Viceroy of Naples for political reasons. "My Hapsburg stance in the past is of course well known," he growled, "but to have me replaced because I dare to think that the excesses of the Barbary Corsairs should be curbed is a but much!" It is not deemed a secret that he was indeed removed for political reasons, but it is also said that the Royal Council simply moved him because he had become so unpopular with the Neopolitans! Munich *While the Grand Chamberlain of Spain missed this, having been called away to Regensburg, three hundred Spanish graduate cadets were fed a basic meal at Nympenburg Palace (which didn't go down all that well, since the court here remains in mourning for the late King Carlos II of Spain). The graduates seemed unimpressed with the quality of the food, so this event seems to have managed to displease almost everyone in Munich on some level, despite the good intentions. Amsterdam *On the floor of the Tulip Exchange and indeed even at the Amsterdam Art Gallery rumours are flying about that the French are responsible for the 'piracy' in the Caribbean, and are actively targeting Spanish trade. After a few days this was considered to be a established fact rather than rumour: that their anti-piracy patrols have been let loose to commit piracy, and that it was they that warned Blackbeard of the Spanish armada's approach! Dutch merchants are wondering if anyone is now safe from the French in those waters... Shanghai *Having watched the departure of a fleet from Shanghai, Lord Yea went to Longhua Temple to pray and made an offering of 1,000,000 Qing for the safe journey of his force 'and their ultimate success on arrival at Macao'. Knowne Major Army Movements *The Army of Saxony has marched out of Berlin. *The Ottoman Sixteenth Army has marched from Sinope, and Tenth Army from Angora (although onlookers report that these were very, very, very small ??armies??!). People being Much Admired by the Best in Société *The Holy Roman Emperor Leopold I *Lord Yea Of The Shantung Province Of The Heavenly Celestial Manchu Empire *King Louis XIV Of France, The Sun King *Prince Frederick III, Elector Of Brandenburg, Duke Of Prussia, President Of The General Directory *Cardinal Portocarrero Of The Council Of State, Bishop Of Toledo, King Of Spain’S Treasurer *King Thalun Toungoo Of Burma *Captain Edward Teach, ‘Blackbeard’ *King Pedro II Of Portugal Shipping Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Movements *An English merchantmen belonging to the Honourable West India Company called Starling has gone missing in the West Indies. *Beiyang Fleet has sailed from Shanghai to Haungyen. *The Russian Navy??sPredestination has sailed from Copenhagen but before the month was out was back in that same port. Looking stressed, Admiral Apraxin was seen to be pacing the poop deck clutching a golden telescope! *Sweden??s West Frigate Squadron of seven large ships briefly appeared off Konigsberg and lookouts in the crows nests were able to establish that the place is well fortified, not in the regular manner but the defence works follow the contours of the terrain. They could also a forest of ship masts sticking up, many of which have French ensigns - including those with the rigging of what is probably 22 Men O??War. *This Squadron is known to have sailed from Stockholm, and ended back there by the end of August. *The French Crown??s Santo Domingo and New Orleans anti-smuggling fleets have sailed from Martinique to Guadaloupe. Lloyds Lists: Being a Reporte on Knowne Shipping Losses from Causes Unknowne or Knowne *None. Ambassadorial Appointments *Sent by Austria to Hanover, Graf von Thungen. *Sent by Moldavia to England, Alexandrel Cantemir. *Sent by England to Moldavia, Lord Simon Wellesley, Baron Wellesley. *Sent by Bavaria to Venice, Countess Donna Maria Monteluci. Trade Missions Opened *By Spain at Corpus Christi (Texas coast, approximately 100 miles south-west of Ft. *St. Louis). *A trade mission at Santa Carlos has been closed by the Spanish (it was situated near Fort Prudhomme, and the Spanish have stated they respect the French desire to ??isolate their colonies??). Automatically parsed by LGDRParser v1.0 Category:Game 7